plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor Plants vs. Zombies Comics characters
This is a list of some characters that appear in Plants vs. Zombies Comics. Kernel Corn is a character in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (comic)s series. Chestbeard Chestbeard is a pirate who made his first appearance in the comic Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse. He makes a re-appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Petal to the Metal in Nate's dream where he tells him that the only way to win the race is to board the other cars and give the zombie driver's all a SUPLEX! Trivia *In one of the books, in the special selection of stories, it shows at the end Chestbeard’s humongous beard being stripped by a Robotic Orange with scissors and then Chestbeard is shown with his pink body. Too embarrassed to conquer the city, he leaves the city on his pirate ship. Citron Citron is a character in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (comic)s series. He first appears in the first book, when he suddenly jumps out of a portal to fight in the future against Zomboss and his army with futuristic machines. Armed with a sunbeam and some trickster moves, even Z-Mechs have a hard time fighting against him. In the first book of the series, it is revealed that Citron had some of Crazy Dave's cologne splash on him, which made him 7526% cooler, and it also spilled on some sunglasses nearby, tripling the effect to 22578% cooler. He used to have his picture and name on the front covers of Stegosaurus and fashion magazines but then gave up that career to fight the big bad Z-Mechs. Gallery 8CE7B790-C8DF-4781-9E33-477DAB439130.jpeg|Citron on the front cover fighting a Z-Mech Citron Smasher.png Citron Smasher ]] Citron Smasher is a buffed version of the Z-Mech that only appears in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare comic, created by Ron Chan. It is a larger version of a Z-Mech that has a face grate in front of the cockpit. It is more powerful than a regular Z-Mech and almost defeats the Citron and Future Patrice before being destroyed by an E.M.Peach. It carries an enormous laser cannon much more powerful than Citron's. Frogpantz, Nigel and Tugboat Frogpantz, Nigel and Tugboat are three major zombies appearing in the Plants vs. Zombies Comics. They are so far the only zombies with names. Gallery CUH2rDXUYAAC2mR.png DCNofeeVYAEPtjx.jpg Trivia *Instead of saying "brains" like other zombies, Frogpantz and Tugboat say their own name. *Tugboat looks like a normal zombie. *Nigel wears a helmet like the Buckethead Zombies but insteads it reads his name "Nigel." *The image shows Nigel, Frogpantz, and Tugboat sweating after Zomboss figures out they were the trio who stole Zomboss's Popsmarts, a type of treat. *Before being kicked out they were Zomboss’s closest trio of zombies. *They also show slightly more intelligence than the normal zombie, especially when they managed to steal Zomboss’s Pop Smarts. Imp Imps are mini-sized zombies appearing in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (comic)s and wears a satellite dish hat. There are many of them, some of them controlling Z-Mechs and the Citron Smasher. They are not really brilliant but are hardworking for their small size. Gallery 3BD33176-1A04-43EA-9E3F-E2EA1D8B7428.jpeg|Horde of Imps traveling together 5E2D8B7D-0C6C-4BCE-B0E1-80FB2314D8DB.jpeg|Mermaid Imp attacking/hugging Nate Citron_Smasher.png Trivia *One normal Imp is seen controlling the Citron Smasher while dancing to the music - he seems to be more knowledgeable than his fellow Imps since he knows how to control a more complex machine. Kelptomaniac Kelptomaniac is a Tangle Kelp who made an appearance in the graphic novel, Plants vs. Zombies: Rumble at Lake Gumbo. People believed that she was a thief but the truth throughout the comic reveals that she's actually just rather clumsy and has been living at the bottom of the lagoon since. Gallery Actual_Kelptomaniac.jpeg|Patrice revealed that the Kelptomaniac is just clumsy and didn't mean to take anything Gumbo.jpg|Kelptomaniac running along with Nate, Patrice and the plants Trivia *On one page of the comic, her mask is blue. However on some other page it is yellow. *It is shown in the book how her clumsiness led her to collect many things that weren't hers, “stealing” stuff from both the zombies and the humans. Massive Munch Machine Massive Munch Machine is a T. Rex robot used by Dr. Zomboss in Plants vs. Zombies: Petal to the Metal. It had a control center at the tip of the tail controlled by two people, Dr. Zomboss and Mr. Stubbins. In the end, Crazy Dave used a Dino-pig robot to defeat the Massive Munch Machine by shooting out a banana peel which the massive Munch Machine slipped on and was ultimately destroyed. Trivia *The existence of the Massive Munch Machine was revealed on Page 67, along with the Disco soundtrack. **On the very same page, zombies can be seen in the background wearing brain bibs and cheering. *Dr. Zomboss had apparently created the Massive Munch Machine while Nate, Patrice, and the plants were racing against the zombies and suddenly appeared after the zombie’s cars ran out of gas and the plants started firing at the zombies. *It has the ability to swallow peas and spikes shot by plants whole and knock over triple Wall-nut defenses, as seen in Page 67. Mr. Stubbins Mr. Stubbins is the name giving to the pet zombie hedgehog who made his debut in the comic, Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You and has appeared in every Comic and Graphic Novel with the exception of Lawnmageddon and Timepocalypse. Originally owned to Dr. Zomboss' college rivals, Mr. Stubbins soon becomes Zomboss' pet, joining his army of Zombies. Gallery DBuu9OVU0AArtZO.jpg DXJ4PO6VQAIIiEo.jpg CUH2rDXUYAAC2mR.png 8a4f02afa383a52e364a6fe65b1d269e. SX1280 QL80 TTD .jpg DVSJSnqVAAA1fQ0.jpg DCNofeeVYAEPtjx.jpg Trivia *Unlike all the other zombies, Mr. Stubbins only says "Squick!" *He is significantly smarter than his fellow zombies, but Zomboss is the smartest of them all. Rose Rose is a character in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (comic)s series. Trivia *She has the ability to use her magic to turn zombies into goats. 15C55C55-ECA2-4274-928C-3E04AF950A1E.jpeg|Rose fighting the Imps by turning them into goats Trivia *Super Brainz, an extremely tough zombie, is the only zombie Rose cannot defeat and her main rival. Twister Twister is a pet owned by Crazy Dave who made his first appearance in the comic, Plants vs. Zombies: Boom Boom Mushroom. He is a truffle-snuffle rare Guatemalan pig dog/ dog pig in which Crazy Dave won at a bard game. Gallery 4DF46AD0-4DAB-446D-B8DE-D4F0117AFB5F.jpeg|Twister CEE9A45E-AC93-47DA-AA76-9A8CC090975A.jpeg|Twister 32685817-1E14-478F-AF37-4609162054DF.jpeg|Twister 17B833D7-2156-4F6D-B702-5F370F4F69A6.jpeg|Twister on the front cover 15F0F33D-D94D-489D-B074-1D77642014E9.jpeg|Twister running 43FE6C7A-EC94-46C6-8E84-493D6A349B43.jpeg|Crazy Dave introducing Twister 74C0E2F1-C63F-4825-9A41-38ACABDA9491.jpeg|How Twister helped Nate to defeat Zomboss 70150329-746E-4354-8127-274138A0A33F.jpeg|Twister’s adventures with Crazy Dave D7176ED0-1856-4D05-B47E-71FC0E28AB8C.jpeg|Twister and the plants trying to cross the bridge to get to the Boom Boom Mushroom Z-Mech Z-Mech is a robotic machine from the future in the comic, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It was created by Dr. Zomboss in order to destroy the plants. It has heavy duty armor and features big robotic arms that can knock multiple plants far away. There are some heroic plants who are able defeat a Z-Mech: Citron. Trivia *When the Z-Mech was first introduced, the plants crossed a fence that said “No plantz or humanz beyond this point.” When they didn’t listen and attacked some worker zombies, a Imp pressed a call button and a Z-Mech suit fell on top of him, allowing him to destroy the plants. Super Brainz Super Brainz is an extremely powerful zombie with serious punching power and the hero of the zombies, wearing a hero cape. He is known for being able to defeat the futuristic versions of Nate Timely and Patrice Blazing, along with the plants and Rose, a sorceress. Trivia *He is known to be quite stupid as well as being extremely powerful, owing to the fact that the plants defeated Super Brainz by placing a mirror in front of him as he is very interested in beauty, making him attached to his own reflection forever. *In the second book of the Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare comics series, Super Brainz arises again to be a menacing superpower, apparently not hypnotized by the mirror anymore, only to be defeated a second time when the plants, Crazy Dave, Nate, and Patrice developed a dandruff repeller to clean his hair which makes him leave the battlefield to check out his new hair but the main purpose was to clean the paint combined with the strong molecular bonds of Super Brainz’s dandruff to make the paint stick but the dandruff repeller removes it from the solar panels so Neighborville has electricity again. Gallery 7C814D6A-7BA9-44C1-BCE2-43B5DE29F1C0.jpeg|Super Brainz introducing himself F830E448-58D2-42FF-919C-3ABC5D9830A8.jpeg|How Super Brainz loses C1A0F8F1-1ABF-445F-9283-3148A0EFB07C.jpeg|Strategizing to defeat Super Brainz 5CABD019-9699-4ED6-8DD0-50F91DBD4AA5.jpeg|Fighting Super Brainz Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series) Category:Lists Category:Article stubs